On the Radio
by kamikazarii
Summary: A set of fifty sentences showing a progression in a relationship of two duelists. MikiNanami.


Miki/Nanami

A set of fifty sentences to build a relationship between the two duelists.

* * *

A gentle touch from Nanami's hand was enough to know that she cared, even if her violet eyes were depths of amethyst ice.

They were both so kind to each other; the chains of status quo wouldn't let them be anything but.

"You should really take better care of your appearance, Miki." Nanami stated as she tied the ribbon around his neck, that blossomed warmth over his chest .

Miki admired the way that Nanami's authority now came from her attitude and elitist elegance, but he couldn't help but wonder if the other boys thought the same.

Miki practically threw the umbrella at her, and ran away as fast as he could, leaving her confused, soaking wet.

Nanami quite often thought of her egg, and wondered if Miki would have still been friends with her had he found out that she was the one who laid it.

Underneath the vast expanse of the blue light, he couldn't help but feel insignificant compared to her, shining brightly like the sun.

No matter how hard she tried, Nanami simply couldn't see the castle of Dios; she was the only truly different one.

It suddenly occurred to her that it wasn't her brother who was driving the lush red sports car, it was Akio.

Miki practically threw the umbrella at her, and ran away as fast as he could, leaving her confused, soaking wet.

It was quite easy to mistake Kozue for her brother from behind, but that cold voice shattered all of her illusions, of the sky blue and blue in warmth of summer.

Kozue's chest tightened as she watched her brother receive the first chocolate of the year that wasn't from her.

The high notes merged in a bubble of sound and stacatto, sounding joyful; he was playing for Nanami, now.

The only time that Nanami felt that she was truly happy was when the soft, drifting melody resonated in her chest.

"I can teach you, if you want," he blushed shyly, gently bringing the warmth of his lips to her hands.

The notes jumbled in and flowed water-like into each other as Nanami struggled to keep up with Miki's playing.

Miki often was late to his and Nanami's daily tea parties, but it was he who waited patiently for hours while she thought about what to wear to their dates.

Nanami quite often thought of her egg, and wondered if Miki would have still been friends with her had he found out that she was the one who laid it.

Miki couldn't bring himself to believe that he was a wild animal, but there was no room for an ocean that Nanami clearly belonged to in his sunlit garden.

They first thing they did was to plant the root, and by the time they were teenagers, the plant had blossomed, hidden, and seemingly ordinary.

After the revolution, she would be sure to introduce herself properly and say, "Hello, my name is Nanami. I've waited a long time to meet you!"

It wasn't small, crystalline drops of glittering aquamarine when she cried over his rejection; she had gushed out tears in torrents after trying to pretend that it didn't even matter to her.

The cut-throat, seductive red wine and velvet beauty was all Kozue's, but for Nanami, it was the way Miki made her feel pretty that made him worth waiting for.

Nanami's braid is her crown, and the corn silk-like strands bind her to that more than any chain that Miki would never be able to break.

What most people don't realize is that the hardest chains to break are the ones you impose on yourself, merely for being human- Miki envied Utena for realizing this sooner than he.

The scent of sugar cookies wafted in from the window inside the gate; it brought to him the taste of what happiness could be like.

She baked a cake, brown, soft, and with a sugary scent that was ultimately ruined by Chuchu, but Miki ate it anyway.

After finding out that Touga wasn't really her brother, Nanami couldn't help but feel a weight had been lifted, that now she had left behind her life at Ohtori- now she just had to convince Miki the same.

Nobody knows that the real reason why Miki truly wanted to win; he lost because his heart was really hurting in a lie.

Every time from then on, when he saw an egg, he couldn't help but smile and feel the creamy, marbled smoothness against his cheek, even if he didn't know why.

After turning into a cow, Nanami was fearful of eating beef, so he decided to buy eggs for omelets instead.

It was no secret to Aiko, Yuuko, or Keiko who Nanami blushed a feverish red for after even her brother had failed to make her smile during a cold.  
She wanted to believe that someday, she could be his shining brightness, his happiness, his everything.

If she never showed it on her face; he would never know. Nanami didn't want Miki to worry, after all.

Eternity isn't in tangible objects; it is the ghost of a voice that haunts you even in your sleep.

Miki felt it in flashes across his nose, his chest, and in the trembling of his hands that he tried to hide when she smiled at him.

It was pointless to exchange cell phone numbers- after all, they both knew that when Miki played, Nanami stood silently on the other side of the wall.

It was a good thing that Nanami never tried to ask more than Miki could give; Miki would probably stop being a Duelist- he was already close enough.

Miki had once dueled Utena in a fog, but it was so misty that he thought while he was aiming for Utena's flower, that he saw a faint outline of Nanami in her face, and it made him ashamed.

Was there any reason for Miki to duel anymore, now that he had known the radiance of something that truly shined?

Miki decided he wanted to finally be free, and when he took off his ring, it shattered into silver pieces that glittered in the sun.

He was blind; she had been deaf to hear anything but her brother.

Nanami wondered what would happen to her if she ever won a duel, but then she realized with sadness, that she would have no where to go.

She felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins in an electric current as she sped towards Utena for one last time- it was a shame that she thought of him as her reason to duel only after she lost.T

he cloyingly sweet, metallic scent was enough to choke him, but he cried because Nanami would never know what he had _really_ wanted to say.

They mutually agreed that they were in love, but not like _that_.  
They went about it so naievely; it started out by him stuttering, "I...I..I think that um, maybe you and me, we could be happy together?"

Nanami flushed a delicate rosy tomato red and was too shy to look him in the eye when she quickly grabbed his hand and whispered softly, "It's a good deal, isn't it?"

"Ne, Miki-kun, wouldn't it be wonderful, just you and me, if we could be clouds like that?"

"The moon looks pretty tonight," he said without looking at her, and she voiced her agreement, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she couldn't see it. 

When they lay in the grass, heads touching, her yellow strands blended into his aqua and made green; the color of spring and rebirth.

On the radio, a song, voiced by a young lady with an undertone of ringing bells and and an echo that blossomed through your bones, voiced a wish of collapse and destruction, that would undoubtedly expel itself into a bomb of bright light and pulses of a new beginning.


End file.
